Tater Salad
Food with Attitude! =Basic Information= We are a casual guild, and one of the largest guilds on our server. We pride ourselves on our friendly guild environment and like to participate in PvE, Raids and PvP. Our guild is active in all level brackets, although we do not yet have enough members at Level 80 to participate in guild-only raids. We have formed successful alliances and cooperate with a number of guilds on our server in raids, sieges and other activities. Guild Characteristics: *We have a large active player base - there are plenty of people to talk to, and there is almost always something going on. *Our Tier 3 guild city is currently under construction *We run regular weekly Tier 1 raids and take down Kylikki and Vistrix regularly *We run Tier 2 raids weekly *We are most active in most mini-game brackets, and run occasional balanced PvP matches which offer a more fun and fair PvP experience *Guild social occasions, including fun races and other friendly competitions, are held whenever we improve our guild city. * We keep a guild item bank consisting of gear donated by our members, containing equipment upgrades accessible to any Tater. *We have a ventrilo server *We run a modified DKP system for the distribution of raid loot. =Community and Politics= A guild that welcomes players of any level and any class as long as they're willing to respect their guildmates, the community in general and have fun. We don't have many enemies, but are more than willing to help any guild who decides to oppose the ones we have. Also our members run frequently PuG groups for raiding open to anyone on the community who wants to join. Events open for everyone are also planned, with prizes included, usually targeted at the low-mid level players. Keep an eye on the Official Wiccana Server Forum for more info about our PuG Raids and Events. Allies: * Meridian * Dark Fury *The Epic Guard Enemies: * Bloodlust =How to Join= If you are interested in joining Tater Salad, you will be glad to know that we have no interviews or other hassles. Come along and join in - if you don't like our style or change your mind, you are welcome to leave again. 'Guild requirements: ' *We accept characters of all races, levels and classes *Players of all levels of experience are welcome. Beginners, don't be shy! *We have no minimum requirements for contribution. *If you have any alternate characters (alts), they are also welcome to join. *You must be prepared to respect your guildies, play fair and have fun! *If you wish to participate in our raids and sieges you must be able to connect and listen to Ventrilo. A microphone is recommended, but not strictly necessary. *If you intend upon using us purely to key/gear yourself for higher level raiding or PvP with another guild we suggest you approach the guild you are aspiring to directly. Just because we are casual does not mean we appreciate being used as a stepping stone or "training ground" for other guilds. 'How to join: ' *Send an in-game message to one of our officers or recruiters: Varkarian, Argyile, Amiel, Furies, Miana, Amayah or Soulcloud (pronounced So-ool Clow-ood) *Ask any of our members online to ask an officer or recruiter to invite. *Feel free to inquire in-game for more information.